Trivialidades
by Debora20
Summary: Um dia comum sobre a vida de recém casados de Harry e Ginny.


Trivialidades

Harry deu mais alguns passos, os olhos se acostumando com a má iluminação.

Algo lhe soava familiar...

Sacou a varinha do bolso de suas vestes e murmurou "Lumus". Seu coração deu um pulo ao reconhecer as grandes colunas de pedra, entrelaçadas por cobras em alto relevo. Deu uma rápida olhada na comprida câmara em que se encontrava e um sorriso desprovido de humor dançou em seus lábios.

"Não, não pode ser" pensou. Deu uma volta no mesmo lugar, observando todos os cantos da câmara. Se aquele lugar realmente fosse a Câmara Secreta, então o cadáver do basilisco deveria estar à vista.

Por algum motivo, este pensamento fez os cabelos de sua nuca arrepiarem. Avançou rapidamente até o fundo da câmara, até emparelhar com as duas últimas colunas e a estátua de pedra de Salazar Slytherin se tornar visível. Com o coração ribombando no peito e a boca seca, Harry correu até os pés da enorme estátua.

Como há oito anos atrás, quando Harry tinha apenas doze anos, lá estava Ginny, deitada de bruços. Harry a virou cuidadosamente e afastou as mechas vermelhas de seu rosto pálido. Não era a garotinha de onze que fora atraída ali por Tom Riddle. Era uma moça já, uma bela moça.

- Ginny? – Chamou Harry, trêmulo de preocupação. – Ei, Ginny! – Ergueu o tronco dela do chão e o apoiou em suas pernas. Sentiu a pele dela gelada e o pânico tomou conta de todo seu corpo. Tomou-lhe o pulso e, ao mesmo tempo em que não sentiu pulsação alguma, ouviu o ruído de algo rastejando atrás de si.

Nenhum som saiu de sua boca entreaberta. Paralisado em choque, Harry apertou o corpo mole e sem vida de Ginny, ignorando o som contínuo atrás de si. Seus olhos umedeceram e um nó se formou em sua garganta. Ele queria fazer algo, qualquer coisa, nem que fosse gritar, mas a pele gelada de Ginny em contato com a sua causava uma dor excruciante que parecia se alastrar pelas suas veias.

Tremendo e balançando o corpo pra frente e pra trás sobre os joelhos, Harry acariciou o rosto de Ginny e a apertou contra si. Quando o som rastejante estava tão próximo que Harry não poderia mais ignorar, ele virou o rosto pra trás automaticamente e a última coisa que viu antes de mergulhar na completa escuridão foram dois olhos grandes e amarelos.

.

A respiração acelerada acompanhava o ritmo frenético com que seu coração batia. Sem pensar, levou a mão até a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa. Não ardia, nem doía. Sentiu a claridade que invadia o quarto e tateou a mesinha de cabeceira até encontrar seus óculos.

O espaço ao seu lado na cama estava vazio. E mesmo sabendo que acabara de despertar de um pesadelo, essa noção espalhou um repentino calafrio por seu corpo.

Empurrou as cobertas para o lado e levantou. Sua camiseta estava grudada em seu corpo por conta do suor. Foi até o banheiro e estava vazio.

Passou pela porta de seu quarto, seguiu pelo corredor e então desceu as escadas que levavam até a sala. Ligeiramente trêmulo e com a boca seca, Harry ouviu barulhos vindos da cozinha. Foi até lá com passos lentos, sem nem saber ao certo o que estava temendo.

E lá estava ela, descalça, de camisola e com os cabelos despenteados. Estava de costas pra Harry, apoiada num dos balcões, batendo o que ele deduziu serem ovos mexidos dentro de uma bacia.

O alívio se espalhou por todo o corpo de Harry, e ele se sentiu um tolo.

Ficou parado, apenas observando Ginny preparar o café da manhã enquanto cantava baixinho uma música qualquer d'As Esquisitonas.

Agora que ele estava mais calmo, percebeu que tudo fazia sentido. No dia anterior ele, com a ajuda de outro auror, capturou um bruxo amalucado que jurava ser Salazar Slytherin e assolava uma enorme cobra nos trouxas, no centro de Londres. Deu um trabalhão danado apagar a memória das pessoas e capturar o maluco. Também no dia anterior, Ginny caiu da vassoura durante um treino do Harpias de Holyhead e foi levada desacordada para o St. Mungus. Demorou pra que ela acordasse e Harry e os Weasley passaram por um sufoco sem tamanho.

- Pensei que o curandeiro havia recomendado descanso...

Ginny se virou e o fitou com um olhar repreendedor.

- Não seja paranóico que nem mamãe, Harry, eu me sinto ótima. – Bronqueou, sem parar de bater os ovos. – Além do que, isso não é esforço algum.

- Hum. – Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou. Ficou encarando a pia, onde a buchinha lavava a louça sozinha.

Ele sabia que só havia tido aquele pesadelo por conta do que passou no dia anterior, mas a imagem de Ginny sem vida fora um tanto quanto assustadora.

- Tá tudo bem? – Perguntou Ginny, franzindo o cenho.

- Tá... Foi...foi só um sonho ruim.

Ginny hesitou.

- Tem a ver com o...Voldemort?

- Não, é... Nada a ver com ele. – Instintivamente, Harry levou a mão até a cicatriz na testa.

Ginny largou a bacia no balcão e se aproximou do marido. Tocou-lhe gentilmente a testa e Harry sorriu para mostrar que estava tudo bem.

- O que foi então? – Insistiu ela. Seus olhos castanhos vasculhando qualquer sinal de mentira na reação de Harry.

Ele suspirou e se sentiu um completo idiota por ter ficado tão preocupado com o maldito pesadelo.

- Não é nada, Ginny, esquece. – Mas o olhar penetrante dela sempre arrancava as verdades de Harry. – Sonhei que a gente tava lá na Câmara Secreta e que você estava machucada. – Contou, omitindo o que ele julgava desnecessário comentar.

Ginny o encarou por mais alguns segundos, estudando seu rosto. Então sorriu e lhe deu um beijo, afagando seus cabelos.

Aquele gesto pareceu aquietar de vez o coração de Harry, que abraçou Ginny pelas pernas apenas para sentir sua pele _morna_.

O beijo acabou sendo prolongado e o café da manhã adiado. E Harry agradeceu intimamente por Ginny conhecê-lo tão bem que não precisou perguntar mais nada.

.

- Eu acho que fica melhor ali, naquele canto.

Harry deu uma olhada pro local que Ginny apontava e então se virou pra máquina de lavar roupa recém adquirida pelo casal. Ergueu sua varinha e murmurou: "Wingardium Leviosa". A máquina flutuou pelo ar e pousou levemente no local em que Ginny queria.

Depois de devorar o farto café da manhã que Ginny preparou, Harry foi comprar a lava roupa numa loja de trouxas conforme planejava há algum tempo. Ele insistia que o aparelho poderia ser útil, que lhes pouparia algum trabalho. Ginny insistiu que não era preciso, já que o único trabalho que ela tinha era fiscalizar enquanto as roupas, enfeitiçadas, se lavavam sozinhas no tanque. Harry argumentou que com a máquina ela não precisaria fiscalizar, era só colocar as roupas lá dentro e pronto. Sobraria um tempo vago pra ela.

- Sei bem o porquê você quer que me sobre um tempo livre a mais... – Comentou Ginny, lançando um olhar penetrante para o marido.

Harry corou e deu um sorriso embaraçoso.

- Não que eu esteja reclamando, sabe. – Completou Ginny, rodeando o pescoço de Harry com os braços. Ela era da altura do peito de Harry, e teve de ficar nas pontas dos pés para beijar-lhe os lábios. – E agora trate de me ensinar como funciona esse treco... Como eu ponho as roupas dentro dela?

- Vai ter que ensinar elas a aparatar... – Disse Harry, sério.

Ginny olhou intrigada para a máquina e depois para o marido.

- Ora, cale a boca, Harry. – E plantou-lhe um beliscão nas costelas.

Mas Harry viu que ela sorria enquanto ele a ensinava como mexer no aparelho.

.

Já que era sábado e nem Harry nem Ginny tinham nenhum compromisso, eles aproveitaram a tarde para simplesmente não fazerem nada. Tinham a casa apenas pra eles, já que Monstro tirou o dia de folga (não exatamente por vontade própria, mas porque Hermione não deu outra chance para o elfo). No entanto, Harry acreditava que Monstro, nos dias de folga, se dedicava a cuidar da casa no Largo Grimmauld, 12. Mas isso, no ponto de vista de Harry, não é algo que Mione precisaria saber.

Passar o dia na cama, conversando, rindo e namorando, é algo que um jovem casal não tem do que reclamar. E depois de tudo o que Harry já teve de passar, ele achava justo ter o direito de fechar os olhos pro mundo lá fora e ver apenas os olhos castanhos e passionais que o fitavam com orgulho.

- Vai, Harry, me conta! Prometo que não vou zombar do Roniquinho! – O sorriso zombeteiro de Ginny dizia o contrário.

- Ele quer fazer segredo por enquanto – respondeu Harry, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo de Ginny nos dedos.

- Ele nunca saberia que você me contou – prometeu Ginny.

Também não era nada que todos já não imaginassem que aconteceria em algum momento, pensou Harry. Então não era exatamente um segredo, e sim o momento em que a coisa toda se desenrolaria.

- É sobre ele e a Mione – revelou.

- Isso eu já imaginava, afinal as orelhas dele estavam vermelhas e ele gaguejava. – Disse Ginny, se referindo ao dia em que Rony viera conversar com Harry em particular.

- Bem, é que ele veio me pedir umas dicas...

- Dicas pra que? Desembucha logo, Harry!

- Eu não sabia que você é tão curiosa...

- Eu apenas gosto de estar bem informada – defendeu-se.

- Você pode ser um diabrete às vezes.

O travesseiro acertou em cheio a barriga de Harry, e logo em seguida Ginny estava sentando sobre ele, enchendo-o de beliscões.

- Ai, isso dói, Ginny! – Reclamou, tentando segurar as mãos dela enquanto ria.

- Eu paro se você contar – avisou Ginny, rindo diabolicamente.

Harry ainda tentou segurá-la, mas era inútil. Ginny era pequena e esquiva.

- Ele vai pedir ela em casamento! – Harry gritou, por fim.

Ginny parou de beliscá-lo de imediato, então sorriu triunfante.

- Eu sabia! – Disse, mais pra ela do que pra ele.

Aproveitando os segundos de distração dela, Harry virou os dois na cama e ficou por cima. Trocou os beliscões por cócegas e torturou a esposa por uns bons minutos.

O que ele não imaginava era que a curiosidade de Ginny se devia ao fato de Hermione a ter procurado, preocupada com o jeito de Rony de-quem-está-escondendo-algo, e pedido à amiga que descobrisse o que era.

Ginny logo deduziu que o irmão estava com planos de pedir Mione em casamento, mas não comentou nada com ela.

E agora que ela soube que estava certa, resolveu não contar nada à Mione pra não estragar a surpresa. E também porque ela era realmente irmã de Fred e Jorge.

.

A máquina de lavar roupa sumiu debaixo da espuma que se espalhava pra todos os lados. Havia tanta água pelo chão que estava começando a escorrer para a cozinha.

Quando Harry e Ginny resolverem descer até a cozinha pra fazer um lanche, no começo da noite, estavam meio distraídos um com o outro e levou alguns minutos pra eles repararem no incidente.

- Oh, Ginny, parece que está escorrendo água lá da lavanderia...

Ainda preparando seu leite, Ginny olhou pra onde Harry apontava. Largou tudo e saiu correndo, xingando alto. Sua sorte foi que Harry veio logo atrás, pois assim que abriu a porta que dava pra lavanderia, ela escorregou na mistura de água e sabão. Harry a segurou com dificuldade, já que também estava patinando no piso escorregadio, e soltou um palavrão.

- É da "limpa-roupa" que tá saindo tudo isso – apontou Ginny. Harry foi até lá, se segurando pelas paredes, meteu o braço no meio da espuma que encobria a máquina e a desligou. Virou-se pra Ginny, com todo o peito e braço molhados e espumados. Os dois começaram a gargalhar.

- Isso aí lava a roupa, o chão e a parede! – Disse Ginny, ainda rindo.

- A gente deve ter exagerado no sabão... – Respondeu Harry, caminhando de volta até Ginny.

- E você ainda estava achando pouco quando eu coloquei.

- É, pra lavar a cozinha foi pouco... – Disse Harry, passando a mão melecada de sabão na bochecha de Ginny. – Diabrete.

- Oh! – Afastou-se Ginny. – Você está tão ferrado, Harry! – E então partiu pra cima do marido.

Os dois foram parar no chão e, já que já estavam molhados, não viram problema em começar uma guerra de espuma. Afinal, quem está apaixonado volta a ser criança vez ou outra.

.

Já era bem tarde quando Harry e Ginny foram se deitar.

A "guerra" durou vários minutos. Levou um bom tempo pra que limpassem tudo. Mas foi o banho deles o que mais demorou, já que resolveram tomá-lo juntos.

Por fim fizeram um lanche na cozinha e depois subiram pro quarto. Passava da meia noite e eles se encontravam deitados na cama, conversando à luz do abajur.

- É, você tem razão, melhor a gente se livrar da máquina... – Disse Harry, alisando as costas de Ginny, que estava deitada sobre ele.

- Nós definitivamente não temos talento pra coisas de trouxas. – Concluiu Ginny, passando distraidamente as mãos pelos cabelos revoltos do marido. – E convenhamos, deu mais trabalho do que fiscalizar!

- É... – Murmurou Harry. – Se bem que se você não tivesse me agarrado lá no chão, a gente teria terminado mais cedo.

- Eu te ataquei, é diferente. Quem me agarrou foi você.

- Mas você não perdeu tempo pra corresponder...

- Você sabe que eu não resisto.

Harry olhou pro rosto risonho de Ginny e, sem querer, acabou se lembrando da fisionomia dela em seu pesadelo.

Foi um sonho idiota, mas deu uma boa noção de como seria pra Harry perder a sua garota. E ele viu que nada seria mais doloroso do que isso.

Beijou as sardas espalhadas pelas bochechas dela, apreciando a pele morna e com cheiro de sabonete. Passou a mão pelos longos fios vermelhos e encarou os olhos castanhos. Sorriu e a beijou.

Uma das coisas que Harry aprendeu é a não temer a morte, mas sim aproveitar o presente.

E no presente ele tinha Ginny deitada em seus braços. Era o que lhe importava.

Sonolento, Harry abraçou a esposa, deu-lhe um beijo no topo na cabeça e puxou a coberta pra cima deles.

Amanhã seria domingo e eles teriam um almoço em família com todos os Weasley. Não havia com o que se preocupar.

Sentindo a respiração leve de Ginny em seu pescoço, Harry adormeceu.


End file.
